Hot line clamps, also referred to as tap off connectors, are designed to connect and disconnect the conductor link between the main line and a transformer or to jump the line. The clamps are typically made of a bronze or aluminum alloy body and are installable manually or with a standard wrench. Hot line clamps are typically employed in overhead line operations at significant heights above the ground and require rotation from below by a fiberglass hot stick that is typically several feet long. The hot stick is manipulated by the lineman from an elevated bucket at a distance from the hot line clamp installation. These connectors can be constructed from castings or extrusions. These processes and/or materials result in added materials or a slow inefficient process, which result in additional costs. Some designs use stamped and metal injection molded components to optimize process and material costs.
The traditional methods used to manufacture hotline clamps employ castings, which are expensive, have low conductivity and are prone to quality issues. Accordingly, there is a need for a hotline clamp that is less expensive, has a higher conductivity and a more durable construction.